Lost
by nukagirl
Summary: The turtles decided to play a game of hide and seek down the dark, endless tunnels of the sewer. Mikey and Donnie get lost. Will they found their way back? Or will they be lost forever in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

"Leoooooooooooooo!!" came the voice of a nine year old turtle. It rang though the lair like a fire alarm. Loud and consistent.

"Leo, I'm bored!" Michelangelo called as he walked into the living area of their sewer lair. Leonardo, who had been meditating on the floor, sighed and opened his eyes.

"Why don't you watch the TV?" Leo suggested.

"It's a week day, nothing is on" Mikey replied, like Leo was stupid.

"Play with Raph?" Leo asked.

"He is too grumpy" Mikey said, wrinkling his nose up. Leo sighed again.

"Help Donnie with…whatever his doing?"

"Tried, but he said I was getting in the way" Mikey told Leo, sitting down opposite him.

"You could meditate, Splinter says you need to practise" Leo said.

"Come on, Leo, I'm already bored, do you want me to die of boredom?" Mikey asked. Leo was running out of suggestions, and patients.

"Leooooo!!" Mikey said again, leaning towards Leo, holding his knees as he did it.

"Mikey, I'm right here, you don't need to shout" Leo growled.

"But I'm booorrrrred!" Mikey told him. Leo shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" he asked, reopening his eyes. Mikey's eyes lit up.

"Great! I'll get Donnie" he told Leo and then ran to Donnie's room.

Ten minuets later, all four turtles were standing outside the lair.

"I'll be 'it' first" Leo said and started to count. Raph ran off in one direction and Donnie and Mikey in the other. Mikey and Donnie always kept together when they were playing in the sewers as they weren't as brave as their older brothers and they let their imagination get the better of them sometimes. This was very easy down the endless tunnels and dark, smelly sewers.

"We need a really good hiding place this time" Mikey told Donnie as they climbed into some tunnels and starting to walk along them.

"Leo knows all our hiding places" Donnie said. They walked along the tunnels. They couldn't hear Leo counting anymore. That either meant that they had gone out of ear distance or that Leo had finished counting.

"Come on" Mikey said, grabbing Donnie's arm and dragging him along another tunnel.

"Have you ever been this way before?" Donnie asked, uncertainly as he looked around at the unfamiliar tunnel.

"No, but we can't be that far from the lair, the sewers can't be that big" Mikey told him, stopping at the end of the tunnel, where there were two other tunnels, each leading in a different direction. He considered each one before running into the one that lead away from the lair.

"Mikey, I don't think we should go away from the lair" Donnie said, following him.

"Don't be such a wimp, Don, I know where we're going" Mikey grinned. Donnie rolled his eyes and ran behind.

After about ten minuets, they slowed to a walk. Mikey started to look uncertain as he looked around.

"Maybe…maybe we should turn around" Donnie suggested, seeing Mikey's face.

"Yeh, good I-" Mikey started but was cut off by voice along the tunnel. Both their eyes grew wide.

"Humans!" they both breathed, looking at each other.

"Quick! Up there!" Donnie said, pointing to a small tunnel, above their heads. Using all their young Ninja skills, they climbed up to the tunnel and scrambled into it. They heard footsteps below them, and Donnie put his head over Mikey's mouth.

"I think I need a job change" came a rough voice. Donnie looked over the edge. There were two men in overalls, with a tool belt stripped around their waist.

"It's not that bad down here" said the younger man.

"Just take away the smell, the water, the dangerous animals, the darkness and-yeh- I guess I could call this a pleasant job" said the other man. They stopped just below the tunnel that Donnie and Mikey were hiding it. Donnie sat backwards, dragging Mikey in with him so the men couldn't see them.

"It's just one broken pipe today" sad the young man and the turtles heard the sound of metal against metal.

Donnie quietly crawled to the edge and peered over the edge again. The men were fixing a pipe. It looked pretty badly damaged. Mikey crawled next to Donnie. As he did so, he knocked a stone over the edge.

"Shell!" Mikey gasped as the stone hit one of the men on the head. Both the men looked up and Donnie pulled Mikey back again.

But it was too late, the men had seen them.

"What was that?" one of the yelled.

"It looked like two giant frogs!" another yelled. Donnie and Mikey crawled as fast as they could along the small tunnel. Stones scraped their knees and hands.

"Come on!" Donnie yelled to Mikey behind him. Donnie grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him along. They couldn't see a thing, it was so dark. They were both shaking and panting, panic taking over them.

And then suddenly, they were falling!

Donnie had been crawling along, when his hands fell into empty space. He couldn't regain his balance and he fall forwards, into the nothing. Mikey had been holding onto Donnie's shell, so wouldn't get separated, and had been dragged down as well.

"AHHHH!" they both screamed. They couldn't see a thing, and they reached out to each other as they fall. The wind whistled in Donnie's ears, and his heart quickened. All he could hear was Mikey's screams.

And then water surrounded them.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled, as his head came above the water. He chocked out water and turned around, kicking his legs and listening for his brother.

"Mikey!" Donnie called again, fear in his voice.

"DONNIE! DONNIE! HELP!" Mikey chocked from in front of him. Donnie swam towards him and caught hold of Mikey's arm. Mikey was panicking, kicking his legs out fiercely.

"Mikey, calm down, it's ok" Donnie reassured him.

"My leg! It's caught on something!" Mikey yelled, still panicking. Donnie grabbed hold of him.

"Mikey, it's ok, I'll get you out, just stay still" Donnie told him. Mikey stopped kicking, but his breathing told Donnie that he was crying.

Donnie took a deep breath and ducked under the ice cold water. He felt his way down to Mikey's foot and felt a piece of rope wrapped around it. He quickly untangled it and came back above the water, taking a gasp of water. Mikey grabbed hold of his arm.

"What do we do? I can't see a thing!" he asked. Donnie looked around, but all he could see was the darkness.

"We will have to feel out way to the edge" Donnie told Mikey and started to swim to the left of them, holding onto Mikey all the way. Their feet just scraped the bottom.

It took about ten minuets to found the edge of the water way and onto a half dry ledge. By which time they were shivering and tried. Mikey rushed out of the water and burst into tears. Donnie kneeled down next to him and hugged him.

Their knees and hands were cut and sore. They were wet and cold, and very hungry, and extremely tired.

Donnie knew that they could be miles from the lair, miles underground with no way of contacting Master Splinter or their brothers. But he had to keep a strong head and not panic, otherwise there would be no hope of getting home.

"Come on, we need to found somewhere dry" Donnie told Mikey, pulling him up. The ground was wet and they kept slipping over as they crept along it.

Donnie found a wall and ran a hand over it as they walked along it. The wall was rough and it scratched at Donnie's hand. They walked cautiously this time, in fear of falling down another hole.

They walked for about half an hour. Mikey tripped over at one point. He fall forwards, cutting his leg and hurting the palms of his hands again. His cries rang though the whole of the sewer and Donnie thought he was quite badly hurt. Luckily, he wasn't, just tried and scared.

They managed to found a side hole that was big enough for the both of them to sleep in. they both flopped down and hugged each other.

"Where are we, Donnie?" Mikey asked in a weak voice.

"I…I don't know" Donnie told his little brother.

"But you know everything" Mikey told him. Donnie still couldn't see, due to the darkness, but he knew Mikey had tears rolling down his face. Donnie wiped them away.

"Not this time, Mikey" Donnie told him, feeling the tears coming to his eyes. But he refused to let them fall. He had to be there for Mikey. Mikey snuggled up closed to Donnie, seeking reassurance that Donnie couldn't give him. Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey's shivering body and closed his eyes.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeh?" Donnie asked.

"Can you tell me a story?" Mikey asked.

"Yeh, which one do you want to hear?"

"The turtle that got lost" Mikey replied, tightening his grip on Donnie. So Donnie told Mikey the story of the turtle that got lost in the sewer. Splinter had made it up to scare them from going to far out of the lair when they were about five years old. The turtle always came home in time for their dinner.

"And he smiled as he bit into his cheesy pizza. He was glad that he was home and never went to far from the lair again" Donnie finished. Mikey's breathing was deep, which meant he had fallen asleep. Donnie smiled weakly, leant his head against Mikey's and fall asleep as well.

**Erm…hope you like, I'll update soon. Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie woke. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, or if he had been asleep at all. Mikey was still asleep, snoring slightly, but he was twitching around, very restlessly

Donnie knew that they needed to get back. To find a way home. Donnie gently shook Mikey awake.

"Donnie?" Mikey mumbled, "Donnie, I had the most horrible dream, we were- oh!" Mikey realised that his dream was in fact a reality.

"Come on, I think we should try and go u so we need to find a ladder" Donnie told Mikey, dragging him up. Donnie suddenly heard a growl and he jumped around, looking into the darkness.

"That was my stomach" Mikey whispered as another growl echoed though the tunnel. Donnie's eyes were now getting use to the darkness and he could make out Mikey's outline.

"Take out off your bandanna" Donnie instructed him, undoing the knot at the back of his.

"Why?" Mikey asked, doing the same. Donnie tied them together and then tied each end to one of their hands.

"I don't want to lose you" Donnie replied, before leading the way out of the tunnel. Donnie knew that there must be same way of getting to the tunnels above them. Some kind of ladder or another tunnel. Donnie lead the way though the sewer, feeling along the wall. They kept close to the wall, walking in a single line, because the sewer water was rushing past right next to them.

"Donnie?" Mikey said, after three hours of silence.

"Yeh?" Donnie asked, his throat dry. He was really thirsty and he knew that they needed to drink something soon.

"I'm hungry" Mikey replied. Donnie couldn't believe Mikey had lasted this long without saying anything. Donnie chose not to reply, because he knew that there was no way of getting any food this far down.

"Donnie?" Mikey said again, several minuets later.

"Yeh?" Donnie sighed.

"Can we play a game?" Mikey asked. Donnie noticed that his voice was weak and croaked.

"Yeh, what do you want to play?"

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with a D" Mikey said, starting the game.

"Darkness?" Donnie replied, easily.

"Yeh, how did you know?" Mikey asked, amazed.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…B" Donnie said, half heartily.

"Burger?" Mikey asked.

"No" Donnie replied, his stomach rumbling.

"Basket?"

"Nop"

"A bull?"

"Why would there be a bull down in the sewer?" Donnie asked, half turning to look at Mikey. He could just make out Mikey shrugging.

"Don't know, but it would be funny" he replied.

"Yeh, Raph wouldn't be able to leave the lair, 'cause the bull would chase his red bandanna" Donnie laughed. Mikey laughed as well, but the laughter didn't least long. Soon the tunnel was quieter then ever. Even the rushing water next to them seemed to stay still.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Mikey whispered. Donnie could almost hear the tears forming in Mikey's eyes.

"Don't know" Donnie replied, his voice quivering, "Eating pizza, watching _Power Rangers _or _Transformer_…sleeping" They didn't know what the time was and they were both quite sure that Raph and Leo were probably really worried about them.

Donnie's hand suddenly hit metal. He stopped and felt it.

Yes! A ladder!

"I found one!" Donnie grinned.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"A ladder! Come on, we have to climb it" Donnie told Mikey, "You can go first"

"What if it breaks?" Mikey asked, nervously as he grabbed hold of the ladder.

"I'll catch you" Donnie promised. Mikey took a deep breath and started to climb the ladder, slowly. Donnie followed just as cautiously. They climbed for about ten minuets. Their hands and feet ached. The cold metal made their entire body numb.

The ladder suddenly gave a horrible groan. Mikey froze and tightened his grip on the ladder.

"Mikey, it's ok" Donnie reassured him.

"It's going to fall! Please! That's go back!" Mikey begged, taking sharp breaths.

"Mikey! Calm down!" Donnie said.

"Please! Let me down! Let me down!" Mikey screamed, panicking.

"Mikey, listen to my voice" Donnie said, calmly, even though his heart was racing. Mikey stopped yelling but his breathes were still sharp and quick.

"It's ok, we're nearly there, I promise everything's going to be ok" Donnie told his brother.

"I can't" Mikey cried. He was quite hysterical now.

"Do you trust me?" Donnie asked, reaching up and gently touching Mikey's foot. It took a while for Mikey to answer, but then he started to climb, extremely slowly.

"That's it, one step at a time" Donnie encouraged him.

"Donnie! I found a ledge" Mikey said, a few minuets later, "I'm at the top!"

"See, I told you we were nearly there" Donnie told him. The ladder ended and the two turtles crawled up into the new tunnel. Both of them were panting with exhaustion. They collapsed onto the floor and tried to regain their breaths.

"It's lighter up here" Mikey said with relief. Donnie looked around. He could see about ten metres in front of him, before things faded into darkness. He could also see Mikey.

Mikey had a cut on his head and all over his arms and the bottom of his legs. He looked dirty, with mud all over him, coating his green skin. Donnie know that he probably didn't looked much butter.

Once they both could breathe properly again, Donnie stood up and took Mikey's arm.

"Oh, Donnie, can we just rest for a minuet?" Mikey moaned. Mikey was tried as well, with the lack of food and drink. It was getting to the both of them and his muscles felt heavy.

"We need to get home" Donnie told him. Mikey said nothing, but stood up. They began to walk again, slower this time. The tunnel was big enough now for them to walk side by side and Mikey held on to Donnie's arm.

"Are we going the right way?" Mikey asked, looking worried.

"Erm…" Donnie replied. He didn't know what way they were going and wither it was the right way or not. He was quite sure that they were on the same level now as the lair was now. However, the sewers were just as large as New York City. They went in every direction for miles.

Suddenly, Donnie's foot slipped on something and we went flying backwards, hitting his head hard on the ground.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled as Donnie let out a gasp of pain. He held his head in both hands and folded his body up. He felt tears erupted in his eyes as pain rushed though the whole of his body. But he refused to let them fall.

"Donnie! Are you ok?" Mikey asked, kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his shell.

"Yeh" Donnie lied, pain chocked in his small voice.

"Maybe…maybe we should rest for a minuet" Mikey suggested. Donnie nodded as he heard a growl.

"Was that your stomach again?" Donnie asked, forcing himself to sit up. Mikey's eyes widen in fear and he shook his head.

"No, wasn't it yours?"

"No!" Donnie replied and stood up. He felt dizzy but he looked around.

Standing just in front of them was a huge crocodile. His mouth was slightly open and they could see it's white teeth gleaming though the darkness.

"What do we do?" Mikey whispered. Donnie didn't know. Only Raph and Leo had ever come across a crocodile before.

"We have to found it's pressure point" Donnie whispered back.

"Which is where?" Mikey asked in fear as the crocodile slowly walked towards them.

"It's neck" Donnie told him, before leaping into the air and jumping onto the crocodile's back. At once the animal started moving furiously from side to die. Donnie couldn't help but scream as he was thrown all over the place. It's heavy tail waved around, knocking into the walls.

Donnie struggled to stay on, but he held onto the reptile's scales and reached his arm out. He pressed down hard on where Leo had told them laid the pressure point.

Immediately, the crocodile fall silent and still. Mikey ran over to Donnie and grabbed his hand. They ran along the tunnel, away from the beast.

They ran continually for about ten minuets, panting and holding giant stitches. They didn't stop until both of them were too tried to take another step and they fall to the floor.

"I use to think that Leo or Raph was my hero" Mikey said, once he had regained full function of his lungs, "But now I know that it is you"

Donnie smiled and Mikey leaned his head on Donnie's shoulder. Neither of them can remember ever feeling this tired. Tears started to fall from Mikey's eyes as he clutched to Donnie. He was shaking and Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey. He lent his head on Mikey's.

"Donnie?" Mikey cried in a small voice

"Yeh?" Donnie replied quietly.

"Are…are we going to…to die?" Mikey asked, looking up at Donnie with wet eyes. Donnie looked at him, and felt the tears come to his eyes again.

"No…no, of course we're not" he replied, blinking his eyes so the tears went away. He hugged Mikey tighter. Mikey cuddled up to Donnie, closing his eyes.

The crocodile came back to his mind a couple of minuets later. Donnie pulled Mikey back up. Mikey was like a walking zombie now, his eyes were shut and he couldn't stand without straggling around everywhere. Donnie supported him by pulling his arm around his shoulder.

"Just a little further, Mikey" Donnie encouraged him on. Donnie found a small tunnel just over their heads a couple of minuets later. Donnie gathered all of his strength and lifted Mikey up into it. Breathing deeply, Donnie climbed up as well. Shivering, he cuddled up to Mikey, collecting up all the heat he could.

His throat and mouth was dry and every where felt sore. Blisters had formed on both of their feet, causing extra pain. His stomach groaned, begging for food.

Mikey's question rang though his mind.

Were they going to die? In these lonely sewers? When will anyone found them? They could be skeletons by then. Nothing but some bones and their shells.

Donnie snuffed and sighed. He felt sick, but they had to stay strong or they would never make it home.

All of this thoughts rang though Donnie's head as he fall into a restless sleep.

**Please review, flames welcome, but nothing to harsh. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Donnie! Donnie! Wake up!" Mikey yelled, a couple of hours later. Donnie groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"I heard them! I heard Leo and Raph! Quick! Hurry!" Mikey yelled, jumping out of the tunnel.

"What?!" Donnie asked, now wide awake and following Mikey.

"I heard them playing! I heard them!" Mikey yelled, with excitement. He was looking around, though the tunnels, looking for his brothers.

"I heard them! I did!" Mikey said, coming to the end of the tunnel and looking around.

There was no sign of that anyone had been there. No footprints or anything.

"Raphie! Leo!" Mikey shouted. Donnie continued to look, but he was quite sure that Raph and Leo would have heard them already and would have come and found them.

"Mikey…." Donnie said, putting a hand on Mikey's shell.

"Leooooo! Raphiiee" Mikey shouted again, looking around. Tears had started to form in his blue eyes.

"I heard them, I did" he said, turning to Donnie.

"It was just a dream, Mikey" Donnie said, quietly. Mikey closed his eyes and tears fall though the lids.

"They were right here" he whispered. Donnie nodded in understanding. He then looked around. There were two ways to go now. Two tunnels lead off the one they were standing in.

One could lead towards the lair, the other could lead away.

But which one?

Before Donnie could make a decision, he started to cough. He coughed so badly that his chest seized up and he found it hard to take a breathe. Tears formed in eyes as he bent over and tried to regain the air in his lungs.

"Are you ok?" Mikey asked, patting him on the back. Donnie managed to stop coughing and once the cold air was back, flowing in his lungs, he stood up and nodded.

"Yeh" Donnie felt tried again now, with all the energy drained from him. He studied the area before him and then chose the left tunnel.

Donnie knew that the lair was in the west of the city, so he decided to go west. The problem was that he didn't know what direction they were facing, so they could be heading in any direction.

Both Mikey and Donnie were shivering. The sewers were freezing, especially with winter on its way. Mikey started to sneeze. His face turned wet and red. Then Donnie started sneezing. Every few feet they took, they sneezed. It echoed off the walls and shook the whole place. They both now had headaches and Mikey had started to cry again.

They hadn't eaten or drank anything for about two days now. Donnie didn't trust any water that was in the sewer and knew that same of it could kill them. They had come across no food what so ever.

Their mouths were dry and this caused them to have very sore throats.

It was now a great task to lift one for in front of the other, and every ten minuets, one of them fall over.

Mikey had run out of tears to cry and was slowly walking behind Donnie, looking to the floor with dull eyes. Donnie couldn't bare it. It was like all the life had been sucked out of his lively, loud brother and all was left was an empty shell.

He didn't know where they found the will to continue walking. Both were ill. Donnie didn't know much about infections, but he was quite sure that their cuts were infected by the dirty, sewer water. They had scabbed over and the area around the cuts was red, and inflamed. Pus kept leaking out of them.

They walked for hours, holding hands and barely awake. Donnie felt Mikey fall to the floor beside him.

"Come on, Mikey" Donnie said, grabbing a heavy arm, "We…need to…continue on….walking" but Mikey was barely conscious. Donnie pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We need to…keep going" Donnie whispered, encouraging himself on. Mikey slumped down against him and Donnie pulled him up. Mikey was extremely cold.

Donnie continued on walking, slower then ever. His mind started to go black. His vision blurred.

"Just…a…little…further" he begged himself, his knees buckling. He couldn't feel anything now. Just a pleasant numbness, floating though the whole of his body.

"Little…further" he mumbled as his world turned into darkness.

Donnie was in a dark wood, alone.

He had only ever been to a woods once before, when Splinter had taken them to a woods on the outskirts of New York, to teach them about the woodland animals.

This wood was very much like that.

A bright light shone suddenly as Donnie looked around. A beautiful lady appeared, clothed in green and with giant butterfly wings on her back. Her green hair flowed in the air, as if it was floating in water. Her eyes were kind, soft and looked at Donnie with a sympathy look.

"Am I dead?" Donnie asked, quite calmly. The green angel shook her head and pointed behind him. Donnie turned.

In between the trees, a light was dancing in and out of the shadows.

The trees disappeared and Donnie was brought back to the sewers. Mikey was lying beside him, shivering.

The angel had disappeared, but the light was still there, coming towards them. Donnie tried to focus on it, but his mind seemed so foggy.

It came closer and Donnie soon heard footsteps joining it. The footsteps seemed familiar somehow. Donnie sat up and squinted his eyes.

The light was a candle with a flame flickering brightly. Then he saw a whiskery face, lightened by the candle.

It was Splinter.

He saw his sons, and Donnie saw relief came over his face.

But Donnie didn't know whither to trust his eyes. What if this was just his mind playing tricks on him? What if Splinter wasn't really there?

Splinter quickened his pace, nearly to a run.

"Donatello! My son!" he called, coming to them. Donnie got up at his father's voice and ran to him.

"Sensei! Sensei!" he cried. Splinter kneeled down and Donnie threw his arms around Splinter's shoulders. All the tears that he had been holding back for the last three days fall from his eyes as he cried into his father's furry chest.

"You are safe now" Splinter smoothed him, hugging his son tightly.

Donnie couldn't talk, he was crying so hard. Tears covered the whole of his face. Bitter, salty tears.

"That's get you home" Splinter said, picking him up. He picked his youngest son up as well and made the way back to the lair.

It took half an hour, with Splinter taking a short cut. Donnie cried the whole way, his body shaking.

They entered the blessed lair and Donnie immediately felt the change in temperature. Warmth filled him.

"Donnie?" came a small voice. It was Leo, who was sitting on the sofa. Raph was laying his head in Leo's lap. He was fast asleep. Leo looked at Donnie and Mikey in disbelief.

"Donnie! Mikey!" Leo shouted, louder, causing Raph to wake up. Splinter let Donnie down and Leo and Raph ran to him.

"Oh my God! We were so scared! We thought you had died!" they both cried, hugging him. Donnie hugged back, still crying. He held onto his older brothers, not wanting to let go.

"Is Mikey ok?" Leo asked, looking at the still unconscious Mikey.

"He is fine, just tried and sore" Splinter informed hi sons.

"Raphael, get your younger brothers some thing to drink and eat" he ordered. Raph nodded, gave Donnie another hug and a kiss on the forehead and then hurried off to the kitchen, wiping tears away as he went.

"Leonardo, start running a hot bath and then get every blanket that we purchase" Leo ran off.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered, slowly opening his eyes. He was still in Splinter's arms. Mikey looked up at his Master.

"Sensei?" he gasped and then hugged him, "Sensei, we were lost"

"Yes, but now you are found" Splinter smiled. Raph came in with two big glasses of orange juice. Immediately, Mikey and Donnie took the glasses and drank. Cool liquid ran down his sore throat, easing same pain. Life seemed to flutter again in him and Donnie sighed in relief. Tears still flowed from his eyes and Raph hugged him and rocked him slightly.

Splinter picked Donnie up ad took him to the bathroom. Mikey followed, with the help of Raph. The bath was steamy and a rush of relief came over Donnie as he was put in the warm water. His cuts were smoothed and they felt much better. Mikey was put in opposite him, and the same effect seemed to take place on him.

The mud was scrubbed off them and the sores calmed. Splinter took then back out and dried them. He then cleaned their cuts with disinfected and covered them up.

Both turtles were still coughing and sneezing, and shivering.

They huddled together as Leo and Raph wrapped them in about a hundred blankets.

Donnie could see that their older brothers had been worried. They led them over to the sofa and sat next to them.

"We made you same soup and bread" Raph told them. There was a tray of tomato soup on the coffee table and about a loaf of buttered bread on a plate.

Mikey and Donnie demolished the whole lot. Once they were happy and full, Splinter asked them to tell him what happened.

Donnie pulled his knees up and cuddled into Leo as Mikey told the story.

"And Donnie was great, all the way" Mikey finished fifteen minuets later. Donnie had started to cry again. He seemed unable to stop and sniffed as tears ran down his face.

"My sons, you have been though a lot, and it seems that it is lucky that you are alive" Splinter told his youngest sons, "I am very sad that this has happened to you, but glad that you had each other during this, you all need rest now"

All the turtles were put to bed by Splinter and tucked in. Donnie crawled into Leo's bed and Mikey into Raph's. They all cuddled up.

Splinter sang them a Japanese lullaby and one by one, they fall asleep. Safe in each other's arms.

And they never went too far from the lair again.

**Did you like it? If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review, but nothing too cruel. **

**Thanks **


End file.
